Surrender
by green means go Xx
Summary: Without knowing who the other is they meet at a party her first night back home. Not realizing they would be brought together again by her best friend and his little brother. Will they give into each other again or keep their distance? FULL SUMMARY INSIDE
1. Chapter 1

**A.N.**** Heyy everybody! So this is my new story and it's my first one that I'm making that will be Rated M! Hopefully I do it justice. Oh and WARNING! Rated M. So don't read it unless your comfortable with reading it! Please tell me what you think of the new story! And if you have any questions let me know! Oh and the title of the story and the song in this chapter comes from Blake Lewis! Thanks everyone! **

**Summary:** Without knowing who the other is, having not seen each other in 8 years, they meet at a party her first night back home. Not realizing that they would be brought together again by her best friend and his little brother. Will they give into each other again? Or keep their distance for the one they care about?

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or anything else that has to do with One Tree Hill. I also do not own any of the songs I use. **

**Surrender**

**Chapter 1 – Shake This Feeling**

Nathan Scott walked into the mansion, music blaring out of the speakers of the stereos almost making the whole house shake. He smirked as he saw girls stop what they were doing and turn to watch him merely walk into the house, as guys turned to him in envy and nervousness, afraid they might lose their girlfriends to him.

Nathan was, to put it simply, Tree Hill royalty. He was the captain of the varsity basketball team at his school and had every girl practically hanging on every word he said. He was envied by many, but loved by few. He was a jerk. Everyone knew it, even he knew it. But he never wanted to change himself. He didn't see the point in changing when he didn't have anything to change for. He was comfortable with being the 'bad Scott', happily letting the honor of the 'good Scott' go to his younger brother, Lucas.

Scoping out the party further, Nathan walked into what he could only assume to be the living room of the house. He stopped and greeted some of his fellow teammates, then smirked when they started talking about their 'girls for the night.' _Best part of the night_. Nathan thought as they continued to observe the party from their seats on the couch.

Looking up to the staircase he noticed his little brother being led up them by none other than his girlfriend Brooke Davis. Nathan was actually surprised to see this. He assumed that Lucas would be hanging out with his friend Hannah? No. Holly? No. Whatever her name was, Nathan had assumed Lucas would be hanging out with her since she had moved back this morning and Lucas had been talking his ear off about it since he first heard the news. _Guess little brother is not so great after all._

Nathan had guessed this girl had lived here and had moved when they were young, because he couldn't remember her at all, let alone her name. What he did know, though, was that she was Lucas' best friend and he was supposed to stay away from her at all costs. His brother knew his ways well.

Smirking, Nathan continued to look around the party trying to find some whore that he could spend the night with. When he couldn't find a single girl that he felt fit his standards, he began to turn to his friends to suggest going somewhere else for what they couldn't find her, until someone caught his eye.

She was standing by the kitchen counter, which was visible from where he was sitting in the living room, alone. She had a jean skirt on, that went a little higher then mid-thigh on her body and was wearing a white tank top with a gray looser fitting tank top over it.

"I just found mine." Nathan muttered to his friends, as he got off the couch and made his way to the kitchen.

_I see you in the crowd  
A million people loud  
You try to hide  
But something make you call out_

_I gotcha falling hard  
You make me drop my guard  
We try to fight it  
But something's written in the stars_

As Blake Lewis's "Surrender" started playing in the background, Nathan approached the mystery girl.

"You look lonely." He stated behind the girl, catching her attention.

She turned around facing the guy and shook her head. "Not lonely." She insisted, showing that she's a little tipsy.

Nathan chuckled and nodded his head, stuffing his hands into his jean pockets. "Okay not lonely, but maybe in need of some company?" He questioned.

_I just can't shake this feeling  
It's just like a bullet and its killing me  
Two hearts that need some healing  
You know what you do to me_

When he heard the giggles come out of the girl's mouth, he figured he was in. "Quick question." The girl said, leaning in closer to him so he could hear her over the music. "Why is everyone staring at us?"

Nathan looked around them and noticed some girls staring at them with jealousy. "Nothing new." He replied, shrugging his shoulders.

"Oh! So, you're like their hero? Like a hotshot or something?" She questioned in sarcasm, taking more sips out of her red plastic cup.

"Something like that." Nathan replied, cocky as ever. As he saw the girl roll her eyes, he realized she was trying to resist him. He would be lying if he said he wasn't trying to do the same, because she definitely didn't look like the girls he normally hooked up with. With her honey colored wavy long hair, and non-plastic parts, she was definitely different from all the other girls. That's why before he came over here, he told himself to find someone else, someone who was a sure lay.

"Come on." Nathan said as he took hold of her cup and placed it on the counter, then took hold of her hand and pulled her towards the center of the room. He could tell she was about to object, but let him take her with him anyway.

They got to the center of everyone and Nathan immediately moved behind her and pushed her back up against his chest. Putting his hands on her waist, they began to slowly move to the beat of the music.

_Its time to surrender  
Cause I can remember  
A love that was strong enough  
To not run away  
Its time to surrender  
I'm givin into ya  
And you're giving into me  
So give it away yeah_

As the song continued, Nathan felt the girl dancing with him push up against him further. They began to grind harder on each other, things getting even more heated by the minute.

_Everybody needs somebody  
Reaching out, so take it from me  
Everybody take this from me  
Find the one surrender, give it away_

He slowly moved his hands that rested on her waist down to her hips, as they continued to move on each other. Then, he started leaving heated open mouth kisses along the back of her neck. She moved her head back to rest on his chest to give him better access to the front.

_Stuck in another life  
I swear I've known you twice  
if this is destiny  
Time for us to roll the dice_

_Your heart was Novocain  
Cut off to numb the pain  
You took me in  
And nothing's ever been the same_

He began to move his kisses further down, and turned her around to face him. He pulled her closer moving his right arm around her waist and lifting her right leg over his left with his hand on her upper thigh. She was now straddling his left leg and Nathan knew he needed to take this somewhere else soon.

_I just can't shake this feeling  
It's just like a bullet and its killing me  
Two hearts that need some healing  
You know what you do to me_

"Come with me." He whispered in her ear suggestively, as he pulled away from her and took hold of her hand. He pushed his way through the crowd, never letting her hand leave his. He took them up the stairs and walked along the hallway until they found a vacant room.

_Its time to surrender  
Cause I can remember  
A love that was strong enough  
To not run away  
Its time to surrender  
I'm givin into ya  
And you're giving into me  
So give it away yeah  
_

When they got into the room, closing the door behind them, Nathan immediately pushed her up against the wall, clearly not wanting to wait another second. He claimed her mouth with his possessively and soon slipped his tongue inside her mouth as the kiss grew needier.

He pulled them away from the wall and moved his hands, which were traveling under her tank top, to her ass and pushed her up swiftly, so her legs could wrap around his waist. She took her hands from around his neck to the bottom of her top and removed it from her body. He began to leave kisses along her bare shoulders as he maneuvered them to the bed and fell on top of her. She took hold of his shirt and took it off quickly as he hovered over her, then placed wet kisses up his chest and abs moving up to his neck. He reclaimed her mouth in his as she unbuttoned his jeans and pulled them off.

_Everybody needs somebody  
Reaching out, so take it from me  
Everybody take this from me  
Find the one surrender, give it away_

_Over me  
Something's coming over me  
Theres no telling what we'll be  
But something's coming over me_

Nathan moved his hands up her thighs going under her jean skirt. When he found the small cloth under them, he pulled the skirt off and soon rid of the thong also. She was now fully naked, while Nathan still had his boxers on. Without disconnecting their lips she rolled them over so she was on top. She pulled away from him and started leaving kisses down his chest until she got to the elastic of his boxer. She pulled them down and placed her hand around his member, rubbing it.

Nathan pulled her up to him and flipped them over. He moved his mouth to suck on her right breast, then moved to the left one and gave it attention also.

"You have a condom?" She breathed out moving her hands through his hair as he continued the attention on her breasts.

He pulled away and nodded moving off of her to get to his wallet. After putting the protection on he moved back on top of her and slowly placed himself inside of her, feeling her walls surround him.

_Over me  
Something's coming over me  
There's no telling what we'll be  
But something's coming over me _

Its time to surrender  
Cause I can remember  
A love that was strong enough  
To not run away  
Its time to surrender  
I'm givin into ya  
And you're giving into me  
So give it away yeah 

Nathan began to rock slowly, and then hearing her moans for more, he began to rock harder and faster. She screamed out in pleasure and came to her climax as he did the same.

Falling on top of her, resting his head on her breasts, they both fell asleep, entangled in each other.

_Everybody needs somebody  
Reaching out, so take it from me  
Everybody take this from me  
Find the one surrender, give it away  
_

Early the next morning, she woke up hearing her phone ringing. Moving away from Nathan, she pulled the sheets tightly around her and moved to the floor trying to find her skirt. Finally finding it, she found her phone in the front pocket and picked it up, checking the time seeing that it was only 9:30 in the morning.

"Hello?" She asked groggily and softly not to wake the boy in the room. "Oh, hey!... Yeah, you know just went home early… Oh no it's okay! I didn't mind…. Really, it's fine. I know it's your duty as a boyfriend… Ew! Can't believe I just said that… Okay, yeah. I'll probably drop by later today… Yeah. I'm just gonna catch a shower now… Oh and thanks for waking me up, Loser!... Bye, Luke!"

Haley James closed her phone and turned around to the bed. Sighing, she began to pick up her discarded clothes, putting them on as she found them. When she got everything together, she walked to the door, but then turned to the bed with the dark haired stranger sprawled on it.

"Welcome home, Haley." She stated, opening the door and quietly making her way out of the house.

_  
Surrender

* * *

_

**Hope you guys enjoyed it and continue to read!!! I gotta say that I have really good feeling about this story! So please, tell me what you think and review! Thanks everybody for reading! **

**xoxo, **

**Tutor Girl **

**(sorry had to do it! Gossip Girl fans know what I'm talking about. :P)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N.**** Hey everyone! Woah! Seriously, thanks soo much for all of the AMAZING reviews! You guys are awesome! Like I've said before in all my other stories, reviews definitely help me get motivated to write. So please, keep them coming! **

**I had a couple questions in the reviews that I would like to answer now, and then I have a few things to clear up!**

**So first, there was a question about whether or not this was based off Gossip Girl, and no. This is not going to be based off Gossip Girl that was just me signing out! **

**And also someone asked if Nathan was older then Lucas, which leads me to what I would like to clear up. **

**- Nathan is older than Lucas in this story.**

**- Nathan is a senior and varsity captain. He is 17 going on 18. He is pretty much Season 1 Nathan. **

**- Lucas and Haley are sophomores and are both 16.**

**- Haley moved away from Tree Hill when she was 7. Nathan was 9. So, she's been gone for 9 years. **

**I think that's all I need to clear up; if you have any questions just let me know! Thanks everyone and enjoy the chapter!**

**Summary:** Without knowing who the other is, having not seen each other in 8 years, they meet at a party her first night back home. Not realizing that they would be brought together again by her best friend and his little brother. Will they give into each other again? Or keep their distance for the one they care about?

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or anything else that has to do with One Tree Hill. I also do not own any of the songs I use.**

**Surrender**

**Chapter 2 – The Drama Has Arrived, Thee Name is Haley**

As Haley walked into her room, she took in her surroundings. This had been her old room as a child, and since she got to Tree Hill, helped unpack a few boxes downstairs, then hung out with Lucas having only been back in the small town for a few hours, she hadn't had the chance to spend a lot of time in her new room, or old room, whatever you wanted to call it.

It amazed her that her parents were able to get their old house back, especially since the house hadn't been up for sale. But her parents were very persuasive people, and the former owners gave up their house to the James Family. Haley couldn't be more thrilled, she probably wouldn't have wanted to come back if they would have ended up living somewhere else in Tree Hill. Even though she had been 7 years old when they had moved, she still had so many memories in this house, she couldn't even imagine having to watch a new family living in their house and making new memories.

Haley looked around and sighed. She realized that pretty much all of her belongings had been already emptied from the big brown taped up boxes she had left yesterday afternoon before going out with Lucas and Brooke for the night, and that she had nothing to put away since obviously her parents had already taken care of fixing up her room for her.

She walked over to the end of her bed, and flopped down on top of the mattress clad in her favorite lime green cotton sheets and comfy white comforter. She would be lying if she said she wasn't tired. She hadn't gotten much sleep the night before they arrived in Tree Hill and she had definitely not caught up on the sleep she had lost yesterday.

Thinking back to yesterday night she thought about the boy she had left that morning. She hadn't meant to just leave like that, but she wasn't naïve, she knew that it wasn't anything more then a night of passion with a complete and total stranger who she would most likely never see again. It was simply a one night stand, and Haley was fine with that.

Getting up and walking into her bathroom, which was attached to her room, she reached into the shower and turned the water on. She figured she would take a shower and then head over to Lucas's house since she had promised she would meet him later.

Stepping into the shower, Haley let the warm water run down her body. She began to think about school since she would be starting in a week or so, as soon as Tree Hill High got back from their mid-semester break. She felt kind of weird starting there in the middle of the semester and even though she already knew a few people who went there, she knew she would still have to adjust. Thinking about this, she started to think about her old school. She loved her old school, and her old town. Why wouldn't she? She was popular and a cheerleader and at the top of her class. But Haley realized at that moment that she had never gotten that feeling in Honey Grove, her old town, the feeling of being home and she knew for a fact that she felt it the second they entered Tree Hill. She knew she was home.

Turning off the water, she stepped out of the shower and grabbed her towel, wrapping it around her tiny figure. Walking back into her room, she fixed her hair, leaving it down and wavy. After she quickly got dressed into her ripped light jeans and turquoise laced bottom tank. She walked over to her walk in closet and found her turquoise sandals and slipped them on, then found her turquoise and grey striped rugby zip hooded sweatshirt. Making sure she had everything, she made her way downstairs then out the door and off to the Scott household.

* * *

Nathan walked through his house clad in only basketball shorts and a tee shirt, until he ended up in his living room, where his brother so happened to be hanging out in. Walking towards him, he sat on the comfortable leather chair that sat beside the leather couch his brother was laying down on. "So, little brother, how'd your night go?" He questioned, raising his eyebrow at his brother.

Lucas sat up, putting down the book he was reading on the coffee table and replied. "Uh… good I guess? Why?"

Nathan chuckled at his seat. "I saw you at the party, man. Such a good friend to that Hannah girl you were supposed to be hanging out with yesterday night."

Lucas groaned in a reply, as he scratched the back of his neck. "Dude, first off, her name is Haley. I don't know how many times I have to tell you that, but her name is Haley." Nathan just shrugged at his brother in innocence. He wasn't good at names, so what? Girls normally forgave him for that small negative characteristic. "And second, you know how persuasive Brooke can get…"

When Lucas saw his brother begin to nod in agreement with a big grin on his face, he couldn't help but immediately become jealous. So, he grabbed onto the closest pillow and threw it at Nathan, in which Nathan caught it with ease, and laughed hysterically at his jealousy.

"Luke, you know me and Brooke have never been like that." He then took the pillow and threw it at his brother's head.

"Anyways," Lucas began to change the subject of his brother and his girlfriend, to something less irritating. "I didn't completely ditch her, I brought her to the party, and I just ended up leaving her there."

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say your beginning to learn from my ways." Nathan accused as he got up from the chair and began to walk towards the foyer.

Lucas scoffed, getting his older brother to turn around from his place behind the couch. "I will never be as low as you, Nate."

Nathan smirked. "We'll see. You're on the varsity team now, Lucas. Sooner or later, you're going to realize that you can't be the good guy all the time." Turning around and walking away he left his brother in his thoughts.

Hearing a small knock on the door when he walked passed it, he turned towards it. He slowly turned the knob, pulling the door towards him to open it.

"Get out of my way, Boy Toy. I need to get to my Broody."

Nathan groaned as his brother's girlfriend, and to be completely honest one of his best friends, push passed him and walked into the living room. "Don't you think you've had enough of him and maybe need some of the older Scott to fulfill your needs?" He asked following her into the room.

"Ptsh. You wish N. Scott." Brooke replied, walking over to a now smiling Lucas, and sitting down on his lap, kissing him quickly. "I've got my eyes on only one Scott."

"And who might that be Cheery?" Lucas questioned his girlfriend playfully, as he rubbed his nose against hers, and then kissed her forehead.

"You know who that is, Broody." She responded giggling, as she went in for another kiss, this time longer and more passionate.

Nathan looked on in disgust. They always did that in front of him, acted like such a couple, but just because he saw it all the time it didn't mean it got any less nauseating. They were so in love. Nathan shuttered at that, turning again to leave the two to each other.

Another knock on the door sounded as he walked passed it, and as he heard his brother shout from the other room about it being Haley, he smirked and walked to the door to get it. He had no idea who this girl was, but he knew that his brother didn't want him touching her. Turning the door knob and pushing it open, his smirk fell from his face as he saw the person in front of him, the girl from last night.

Haley looked at him, as the smile that was planted on her face turned to a serious expression, as she saw the guy she was with last night, the guy she had left that very morning. This couldn't be good.

"Hey Hales!" Lucas greeted walking in from the living room with Brooke on his tail. "Nathan, don't just stand there let my best friend in." He joked as he walked in front of his brother, and pushed him aside escorting Haley into the house.

As the four teenagers stood in the middle of the hall in silence, Lucas decided to introduce everyone. "Well, Haley, you already know Brooke." He stated going to stand next to Brooke, putting his arm around her.

Haley nodded, not really paying attention to her best friend's girlfriend as she greeted her. She was nervously awaiting Lucas' introduction of the dark haired boy that stood in front of her. It couldn't be his brother. It just can't be his brother.

"And this is my idiot of an older brother, Nathan." Lucas introduced to her, turning to his brother who was staring off into space.

Before either could say anything, Brooke interrupted, closing her cell phone, which she was holding open, then walking to the door. "Shoot! Luke, Peyton's stuck and she needs us to take your uncle's truck and pick her up."

Lucas sighed as he watched his girlfriend leave in a hurry without his response and turned to his friend. "I'm sorry Haley, but I got to go get her car, I'm the one with the truck today."

Haley turned to him and gave him a weak smile. "It's okay Luke. Don't worry about it."

"No it's not. You've only been here for two days, and I've already ditched you twice. Let me make it up to you. I'll go get the car and once I'm done with that, I'll come right back here and the rest of the night is yours, I promise."

Haley looked at him hesitantly. It wasn't that she didn't want to hang out with Lucas; she just didn't want to be left alone with his brother during the time he wouldn't be there. But seeing how much Lucas wanted her to stay, she accepted his offer. Hugging her quickly, he grabbed his coat and his keys, and left only saying he would be back later.

Haley watched as her best friend walked out the door and closed it behind him. She would be lying if she said she wasn't mad at him, but she knew that he had a life of his own and the fact that she kind of came back and disrupted it, well they would have to make some adjustments.

Turning around she came face to face with Nathan. She had actually almost forgotten that he was standing there, but unfortunately she was met with reality and he was still standing there in the foyer of _his _house.

"So, you're the brother." Haley stated.

"And you're the best friend." Nathan replied, walking up to stand directly in front of her and dangerously close. As if there was some magnetic force pulling the two together, both reached out and crashed their lips together. Lifting Haley up off the ground, he carried her into the living room, laid her on the couch, never breaking apart and kissing more aggressively.

Pulling away from him, Haley caught her breath and pushed him away. "Nathan, no! We can't do this."

"What? Why not?" Nathan questioned, looking down at her in disbelief.

"Because… because…" Haley tried to respond. "Because you're a senior, and I'm a sophomore and I just moved here. And, and you're my best friend's brother…" Haley trailed off as she felt Nathan leaving hot kisses on her neck. "And…" Haley moaned. "Oh fuck it!"

Haley possessively took hold of Nathan's head and pulled him to her lips. But as soon as he responded to the kiss, she pulled away from him. "But, this is strictly sex. No strings attached sex." Nathan smirked. "And no one knows about this."

Nathan nodded. "No problem here." It wasn't like he's never done this before, and he was definitely not looking for a relationship with anyone. This was going to be his getaway, his escape. Deep down though, he knew it was wrong. This was his brother's best friend, who he told Nathan not to touch and already he was making her his sex buddy. But he couldn't stop it.

He quickly pulled her back to him in a kiss, unzipping her sweatshirt. "Now, Lucas won't be back for at least in hour." Haley nodded, as she let her own hands travel down to the hem of his shirt, lifting it up slowly. "Why don't we make the best of that time?" Haley nodded and gulped as he she felt his hands undo her bra, moving them to the front to start massaging her hard nipples.

She just got here yesterday and already she found herself in a secret benefits relationship with her best friend's older brother. She knew this was trouble and she knew she would probably regret this. But, the way he was touching her now, she knew neither of them could stop it.

The drama has arrived, thee name is Haley.

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed it! I know Haley is kind of out of character and would probably normally not do this, but then again she did kind of betray Lucas in season 1, but whatever. haha. This is an AU so there will be some changes to characters! **

**Please let me know what you think! I'm going to try and update as much as possible, but I love them reviews so keep em' coming! Thanks!**

**xoxo, **

**Cheerytutorgirl23**


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N.**** Hello all!! First off, again! You guys are amazing! I'm so glad you all like the new Haley. I will tell you this, she will be a little bit of both, meaning she'll be out of character and in character, if that makes sense. **

**Second, I just want to say a few words about Heath Ledger. As most of you know he passed away last week Tuesday. It is so sad to see such an AWESOME actor die at such a young age. He had so much to live for and it's so sad to see him gone. He was NO DOUBT one of my absolute FAVORITE actors and it's still so sad to think of not seeing him in anymore movies after the new Batman. This tragedy really hit home for me, (as some of you might know) and I just wanted to say how unfortunate and tragic it was and still is. He will always be missed and remembered. I guess it's true what they say, the good really do die young! We miss you Heath! R.I.P.**

**Last thing I want to say, OH MY GOSH! Yesterday's episode at the end!!! AMAZING for us Naley fans, huh? But ugh! That stupid preview had to come on and the ONE time they make it a Naley one in forever, they make us sad!!! Not fair I tell you! I can not wait for next week's episode! **

**Anywho, know that all that is done! ha. On to the next chapter… I don't know how I fell about how this one turned out. But I guess you should tell me and let me know! Thanks everyone! And Enjoy! **

**Surrender**

**Chapter 3 – Secrets Never Stay Secrets for Long**

It's been about three weeks since Haley moved to Tree Hill, and she was adjusting easily to the town. She had already become good friends with Lucas and Nathan's group of friends consisting of Lucas and Nathan, Brooke, Peyton Sawyer, who was Brooke's best friend, and Jake Jagielski, who took the honor of being Nathan's best friend. Haley almost wanted to ask Jake, when they met, how he put up with all of Nathan's shit over the years, of course she was putting up with his shit now too, but in an entirely different way. But Haley couldn't understand how, Jake and Nathan were pretty much complete opposites. Jake was a sweet, almost shy at times, an all around good guy, while Nathan was and had, well, none of those qualities. The only thing Haley could tell that the two friends had in common was basketball and their love to play the game.

Haley had also been chosen to be on the cheerleading squad, just this past week, with Peyton and Brooke. Haley had a feeling she wasn't the best at the tryouts, but considering she now had it in with the cheerleading captain, Brooke, she wasn't shocked when she made it.

School had been going great for everyone, especially Haley and Lucas, since they learned just two weeks ago when they got back that Haley would be moving up to the junior class since the school she went to back in Honey Grove had been a college prep school, and the classes were sophomore level when being a freshman, therefore she had already completed the requirements for sophomore year in Tree Hill. Now, Lucas, being on the cut off age and already a junior, and Haley would be in the same class, while all their other friends were seniors.

Nathan and Haley had kept to their arrangement for the past three weeks, meeting up whenever they could without anyone around, most of the time. A few times since they started their act Nathan had been quite spontaneous on when and where, sometimes meeting up at his house when Lucas wasn't home, since they didn't really have to worry about his parents since they were pretty much non existent, or meeting up at her house when her parents weren't there and were on business trips which were becoming more often, or other times when they would be hanging out with their friends and Haley would get up to go to the bathroom and then five minutes later find Nathan knocking on the door to come in, not obvious at all to their four friends in the other room. But still no one knew of them, no one knew what they did behind closed doors.

"You're so hot." Nathan purred in her ear as they continued to ride each other on her bed.

Haley groaned in pleasure as she came to her climax and fell to the bed and rolled to the side. "That was amazing."

Nathan smirked and rolled off the other side of the bed, picking up his clothes and putting them back on his body.

Hearing this, Haley rolled over. "Where are you going?" She asked him, seeing him finish off putting all of his clothes on.

"I gotta go." He said simply, slipping on his shoes.

Haley nodded from her laying position on her bed.

Nathan cleared his throat as he went to the door of her bedroom. "Uh you're going to the party later, right?"

Haley nodded again, not saying a word.

"Well, then we'll meet up later." He stated as he opened the door and walked out.

"Bye." Haley whispered back, but he was gone. Haley sighed and got up off the bed. She honestly didn't care if he didn't say anything and just left. He had got what he came for and she didn't expect much else out of him. Plus, she enjoyed what he came for.

She smirked as she got dressed in her clean clothes, then picked up her purse and left her house. She was supposed to meet Brooke and Peyton ten minutes ago, since the three were supposed to get ready for the big party together. Haley had grown to notice that every party they went to was the "big" party, when in reality they were all the same. Anyways, Brooke was going to make her look "hot", supposedly, and Haley couldn't hide the smirk that came back on her face as the words that Nathan spoke most often while they were fooling around under the sheets sang in her head. According to him, she already was hot.

* * *

"Haley James! Where have you been?" Brooke screeched as Haley walked into Brooke's bedroom twenty minutes late.

Haley sighed as she flopped down on Brooke's bed. She had gotten to know Brooke a lot over the past three weeks and she had grown to love her, but at times like these, when Brooke got all psycho dictator, she couldn't help wanting to punch her.

"I'm sorry I'm late," Haley began, looking around the room. That's when she noticed a certain curly haired blonde third party not evident in the room. "Wait, Brooke, Peyton's not even here yet."

"Well New Girl, that is because P. Sawyer is probably right now having hot and sweaty sex with a certain cute, brown haired, friend of ours who we like to call Jake, while you were obviously not fooling around with anybody, therefore you have no excuses."

Haley couldn't help to think of how wrong Brooke was on that one, since she was busy with Nathan and Nathan was the reason she was late. But of course she couldn't tell Brooke that.

"Well, since Peyton isn't here yet, we'll just have to start with you!" Brooke exclaimed as she went to get out all of her necessary materials in her bathroom.

"Oh joy!" Haley mumbled as she got up and followed Brooke.

A half hour later Peyton finally graced them with her presence, sporting an inside out top and a gift from Jake on her neck to match.

"Hey girlies! Sorry I'm late." Peyton greeted as she came into Brooke's bedroom and as she did so, she saw a very distraught and annoyed Haley sitting in a chair, back to her, by Brooke's make up mirror.

"How goes it Peyton?" Haley asked turning around in her seat to greet her friend. Getting up, she walked towards Peyton and stood in front of her and put her hands on her hips. "I see you were with Jake." Haley stated, laughing as her friend blushed as she pointed out the obvious hickey on Peyton's neck.

"Yes I was, but let's not talk about me. Hales, you look hot!" Her friend exclaimed as Haley began to blush. Brooke had really gone to town on her today, and it was only for some lame party that was the same as any other party they went to every week. She had straightened Haley's normally wavy hair and put her in short cuffed jean shorts and a simple light pink knit cami under a white quarter sleeve black pinstripe v-neckline and button front closure shirt top with black pumps to match. Of course to make the outfit 'Brooke worthy' Haley unbuttoned the first few buttons leaving a good amount of cleavage for show.

"Why thank you, P. Sawyer!" Brooke called out as she walked into the room. "I see you've been busy, best friend." Brooke smirked as she also saw the visible mark on Peyton's neck.

Putting her hand to her neck, covering it, Peyton stated. "Okay, enough about my 'mark.' I need to get ready; Jake's going to be here to pick me up in a half hour."

Haley had learned that even for the same old house parties, couples still went together. 'It was expected,' Brooke had explained to her once. And Haley always felt weird going to these things because she would ride along with Lucas and Brooke. But Haley decided right then and there, that this was the weekend she wasn't tagging along with her best friends.

"Well, Hales, Lucas is picking us up in 40 so," Brooke stated but then got cut off by Haley.

"Actually, B, I'm going to meet you guys there, I've got somewhere I got to be right now."

She didn't really have anywhere to go right now, but she needed to get out of there and she knew the perfect place she would rather spend the remaining time at. And even though she felt bad ditching her friends like that, she knew that the place she was about to go to would make her feel better. So, grabbing her dirty clothes, she waved good bye to her friends, and was out the door.

"You don't think that New Girl is, like, hooking up with someone behind our backs do you?" Brooke questioned as she began to look through the hair supplies on her desk as Peyton sat down in the chair previously occupied by Haley.

"What makes you say that, B?" Peyton asked curious, as Brooke began to curl her hair.

"I don't know, she seems weird sometimes, especially at parties. Like, she's dancing with us having fun one minute, but the next she disappears and we don't know where she's at."

"Who would've thought that you would actually notice that, you know, with you and Luke sucking face all night?" Peyton teased.

"P. Sawyer!" Brooke exclaimed as she set her curling iron down and slapped her friend's shoulders. Then leaning on the desk, facing Peyton, with her hand resting on the edge and the other on her hip, she said, "I don't know, Peyt, she's the youngest of us, and the most vulnerable. I just don't want her getting into something that's way over her head. And the way she acts sometimes…"

"Brooke," Peyton started as she rested a hand on Brooke's arm, comfortingly. "She'll be fine. She's a big girl. But we're her friends, so why not tonight we keep in eye on her?"

Brooke sighed and nodded her head. "But don't tell Lucas!" She exclaimed quickly. "He would flip a lid if something really was going on!"

Peyton laughed and agreed nodding her head. "Now, you, missy, better start working on my hair before _I _'flip a lid'!"

Laughing Brooke picked up the curling iron and began to curl her hair once again.

* * *

"Hey Hot Shot!" Someone shouted behind Nathan as he was about to shoot the ball. He had decided to just go home after leaving Haley's, take a shower, get ready, and then go shoot some hoops at the River Court before leaving for the party.

Turning around he saw the honey blonde haired girl walking towards him and he smirked. "Her yourself," He stated as she came to stand in front of him, " _hot_," putting his hands on her waist and kissing her neck, "shot," then pulling her in for a full blown kiss.

Haley completely got lost in his kiss, she always did, but she never really put much thought into it. He was hot, she was sure any one would completely forget about the world around them when making out with him, right?

Pulling away, but staying tangled in each other, Haley breathed out. "Why did you leave my house before? We could have had a round two." She knew she was supposed to be at Brooke's, but that would have never stopped Nathan, usually nothing could _ever_ stop him.

"I promised Lucas I'd be home before the party." Nathan mumbled leaning back in to capture her lips with his again.

Nathan knew that was not the real reason he left right after the act. Yeah, they never usually stayed long after unless they decided to do it more than once, and they **never **stayed the night, but he just knew that he needed to get out of there as fast as possible. He didn't really know how to explain it, and he certainly wasn't planning on explaining anything any time soon, especially to Haley.

"Okay," Haley muttered, pulling away from him. "We have to stop. Someone could see us."

"So, let them." Nathan compromised, as he tried to pull Haley back to him.

Giggling, Haley put her hand up to his open mouth and pushed his face away. "Sorry, but you know we can't, we don't want to suffer the consequences of Lucas finding out."

Nathan sighed. "Fine, I'll kiss you later." He stated with a smirk, wriggling his eyebrows at her.

"Oh, you can do much more to me," Haley started as she put her arms around his neck, bringing her mouth to his ear. "Later." She whispered.

With that he pulled her in for one last kiss, both oblivious to the jealous, red head girl who stood close by with her arms crossed.

Someone just found out their little secret.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed! Please Review! Thanks again! **

**xoxo, **

**Cheerytutorgirl23**


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N.:**** Hello All! Thanks soooo much for the reviews! You guys really make it easy for me to stay motivated to write!! Anywho, here's the next chapter! Hope you enjoy it!**

**P.S. As you might notice… I'm not going to name the chapters. If you don't like that idea let me know. **

**Surrender**

**Chapter 4 **

"So what you're saying is that you have to keep an eye on Haley tonight?" Jake questioned his girlfriend as the two waited in the kitchen for the rest of their friends to arrive at the party.

"That's what I'm saying." Peyton replied, sighing, and then taking a sip out of her cup.

"But that doesn't leave a lot of alone time for us." Jake whined as he rubbed his hand up her thigh, which was exposed thanks to her jean skirt.

"I know, baby. But I have to do this. You know how paranoid Brooke can get. She's only being protective of her friend. She's worried that Haley got herself into something she's not ready for."

"I know." Jake responded, defeated. "You know," He chuckled a minute later, taking a sip of his beer. "Brooke is like the cool mom of the group."

"How's that?" Peyton questioned her boyfriend amused.

"Well," Jake began, getting comfortable in his seat. "She's so protective of all of us, even Nathan, and she will do pretty much anything to make sure we're all happy."

"Okay and where does the "cool" come into that?" Peyton asked, using air quotes when needed.

"She's fun to party with." Jake finished, laughing and chugging his beer.

"Who is?" Brooke inquired as she came up to the couple with Lucas by her side.

"You are, Brookie." Jake answered, turning his head to see her and grinning.

"Aw thanks Jakey!" Brooke thanked him as she came up behind him and kissed him on the cheek.

Lucas laughed, as he sat down in an empty seat. He grabbed Brooke's waist and pulled her to his lap. "Hey now Jagielski, she's mine. Get your own." Lucas teased, which got him a kiss of his own from Brooke, only his was on the lips.

"Don't mind if I do." Jake mumbled as he, too, pulled Peyton over to him from her seat and kissed her.

"Ugh! It's like couple centric in here."

Pulling away from Lucas, Brooke looked to Nathan, who just walked into the room behind Haley. "You're just jealous." She accused.

"You know me so well." Nathan remarked sarcastically.

"Nathan, leave them alone. They're cute." Haley cut into the conversation turning to Nathan.

"You would think that." Nathan said under his breath, but knew it was loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Hear we go." Peyton whispered to her friends who were still seated, as they watched the start of a bickering match between Nathan and Haley. It was always like this, every time they were together Nathan and Haley would find something to fight over and it was always so pointless. Sometimes it was annoying to their friends, but for the most part the four of them found the two quite entertaining.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Haley questioned, almost threatening.

"Nothing, just the whole couple thing, you _would _enjoy that." Nathan answered, nonchalantly.

"Sorry I'm more into the PDA with someone you care about, opposed to the having meaningless sex with someone every night." Haley accused, but soon realized by saying that she was being a hypocrite.

That didn't go unnoticed by Nathan either as he sent her a covert smirk.

"Ugh! You are so aggravating." Haley blamed him as she saw the look he gave her.

"Yeah? Well not as annoying as you are." Nathan fought back.

"Okay!" Brooke shouted to the two, breaking them up, and getting their attention. "Hales, let's, um, go dance."

Haley nodded as Brooke and Peyton got up from their seats on their boyfriends laps and grabbed Haley's hands, pulling her to the big group of teenagers grinding on each other.

"Man, you have to stop getting into stupid fights with Haley." Lucas told his brother as Nathan sat on the vacant seat that was previously occupied by Peyton.

"Yeah, Nate. She's a nice girl. I don't get why you don't get along with her as well as the rest of us do." Jake mentioned to his friend.

"Whatever guys." He replied to them, acting as if it was no big deal at all.

Lucas and Jake looked to each other. They tried. They just couldn't get through to the boy sitting in front of them.

* * *

"Haley!"

Haley turned around from her place by Peyton and Brooke and came face to face with a dark haired boy.

"Hey Chase!" Haley greeted the boy pulling him into a hug. Chase happened to be another new kid in the junior class at Tree Hill High. They had talked a few times over the weeks and Haley really liked him. He was nice and shy, she was actually kind of surprised that he was at this party because she had to admit, it was a pretty big party, and she didn't think it was really his scene.

"What are you doing here?" Haley asked as she pulled away. They stayed close since it was the only way both could hear the other.

"What? Am I not good enough for your parties?" Chase teased.

Haley gasped, then laughed and smacked his arm. "You know that's not what I meant."

Chase chuckled and nodded his head. "Sure, Haley. I see how it is. Break my heart."

"Whatever." Haley responded to the boy's antics, smiling. She then glanced at her two friends who were standing by them. "Oh, sorry. Chase, these are my friends Brooke and Peyton. Brooke, Peyton, this is Chase."

"It's nice to meet you guys." Chase politely said, shaking both girls' hands.

"Likewise." Brooke commented.

"Well, Haley since you did pretty much accuse me of not being 'good' enough," Chase began, using air quotes. "Why don't you dance with me? It could up my status." He suggested holding his hand out to her.

Haley looked down at it and laughed, taking it. "Only if it helps."

He laughed as he walked them closer into where all the horny teenagers seemed to be grinding on each other. Pulling her in front of him, he took her hand that was still in his, and put it around his neck. He put his arms around her waist pulling her close, as her other arm draped around his neck, her hand connected with its mate. They slowly started to sway with each other.

"Oh! P. Sawyer we got him." Brooke whispered to her friend.

"We got who?" Peyton asked, clearly not on top of things like Brooke seemed to be.

"That's the guy. Come on. There was so much sexual tension there. Oh! Plus they're both new here so…" Brooke responded, trailing of.

"They're obviously hooking up!" Peyton accused, sarcastically.

"Exactly!" Brooke exclaimed, obviously oblivious to her friend's sarcasm.

Peyton shook her head amused, pulling Brooke back to the dance floor.

* * *

"Hey Nate! What's up?" Jake acknowledged his friend as he came to stand next to Nathan.

"Hey." Nathan welcomed distractedly, sipping his beer.

"Scoping out your prey?" Jake questioned his best friend, slapping him on the back.

"Something like that." Nathan answered, half honest. He did find who he wanted to spend his night with; she just seemed a bit distracted. "Hey. Do you know who that is dancing with Haley?"

"Oh man, Haley introduced me to him just the other day. He's new here. His names, like, Chase or something."

"What's he doing with Haley?" Nathan asked, not taking his eyes off Haley and the guy.

"Um, well I think they call it dancing." Jake responded, chuckling at his friend.

Nathan turned to glare at his friend, then returned his stare to the couple on the dance floor. "Whatever. Don't you think they're a little too close?"

"No?" Jake answered, unsure of himself. "What is up with you and all these 'Haley questions'?"

Nathan cleared his throat and glanced to Jake. "Nothing, just curious, that's all. I'm actually going to go see what's up with her." Nathan smirked.

Jake smiled and nodded his head continuously at his friend as he watched him walk away and towards Haley. But soon his nod turned to him shaking his head in disbelief. "No way!" Jake commented before making his way through the crowd to find the only two people who needed this information.

* * *

"Brooke! Peyton! Finally I found you!" An exhausted Jake came up to the two, who were still standing by the dance floor.

"Baby, we've been here the whole time. It couldn't have taken it too long to find us." Peyton rationalized with her boyfriend, rubbing his back.

"Okay, so I found you guys in like two minutes but still!" Jake reasoned with the two, as they laughed at him. "But on a more serious note, I know what's been going on with Haley." He exclaimed.

"Oh we know." Brooke responded to the excited boy who stood in front of her.

"What?" Jake incredulity asked.

"Yeah, Jake, we found out when he came over to her." Peyton told him.

"What?" Jake asked again.

"We. Know." Brooke said slowly.

"But, I wanted to be the one to find out first." Jake whined, letting his head hang in defeat.

"Aw, sweetie, it's okay. It's not like it was that big of a shocker." Peyton commented, rubbing his back again in comfort.

Jake's head snapped up, almost knocking Peyton over. "What do you mean it wasn't that big of a shocker?"

"Jake," Brooke began to tell her friend, laughing softly. "Haley and Chase? The new guy? You're making a big deal out of nothing, buddy."

"Oh no! It's Nathan!" Jake blurted out.

"What's wrong with Nathan?" Brooke asked confused at the sudden change in subject.

"No! It's Nathan." Jake exclaimed to the two.

"Care to elaborate?..." Peyton trailed off, puzzled.

"Nathan and Haley." Jake responded, trying to fill the two girls in.

"Nathan and Haley what?" Brooke questioned still clearly not getting it.

"They're hooking up, Brooke! They're hooking up behind our backs!" Jake whispered harshly, annoyed they didn't get it in the first place.

"What?!" Brooke and Peyton shouted simultaneously.

* * *

"Hey Haley!"

Haley heard someone shout to her from behind her and she would be kidding herself if she said she didn't know exactly who the voice's owner was. Turning around from her place in front of Chase, she came to face a very distinguished Nathan Scott.

"Hey Nate. What's up?" Haley asked as she glanced at between Nathan and Chase.

"Whose your friend, Hales?" Nathan asked her, his eyes meeting hers.

"Chase. Adams." Chase introduced himself from behind Haley sticking out his hand to Nathan.

"Nathan. Scott." Nathan responded, shaking the guy's hand, letting his blue eyes be torn away from the brown ones.

"Oh, yeah. You're the captain of the basketball team, right?" Chase commented, letting his hand, that Nathan had just shook, travel down to Haley's hip.

Nathan's eyes moved to the boy's hand, then back to Haley. "Yep." He smirked.

"Um… did you need something Nathan?" Haley asked, clearly uncomfortable with the whole situation she was now in.

"Actually, yes. Can I talk to you for a sec, _Hales_?" Nathan paused and looked to Chase. "Alone?"

"Yeah… um, sure." Haley accepted, but before following Nathan she turned to Chase. "I'll be back in a sec."

"Not if I have anything to do with it." Nathan mumbled under his breath as he guided Haley to the stairs.

"Nathan, what do you want?" Haley questioned as they got up the stair and stood in the empty hallway.

"What do you think?" He whispered, before capturing her lips with his, and pushing her up against the door of an empty room.

"Nathan…" Haley began as he started an assault on her neck.

"What?" Nathan asked taking his mouth from her skin and looking into her eyes.

Haley shook her head. "Let's go."

Nathan didn't need anything else. He turned the door knob and carried her in, making sure to lock the door

Jake, Peyton, and Brooke sat by the banister of the stairs, looking through the space between the posts.

"Oh!" Brooke commented, looking at Peyton.

"My!" Peyton replied turning to Jake.

"God!" Jake exclaimed, looking at the two girls.

* * *

**Hey I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I'm really enjoying the Jake in this story… like I didn't even plan for him to act this way. But, whatever. I think it works! If you don't or have any other comments you'd like to make let me know by reviewing! Thanks a bunch! **

**AND WARNING TALKING ABOUT THE NEW EPISODE BELOW **

**Who's really ready to kick that nanny's ass!! Sorry for the language but gahhhh! She's sooo….. annoying! I just got done watching the episode and I'm not gonna say anything more in case someone didn't watch it yet but ...I need my Naleyyyyyy! (yes that's me whining! haha) Let me know you're thoughts on the episode! Thanks loves! **

**xoxo, **

**Cheerytutorgirl23**


	5. Chapter 5

**A.N.:**** Hey everyone!!! Wow! Seriously you guys are awesome! The reviews are amazing and help me a lot, believe me, there is nothing better then feedback on your work! I'm so glad that a lot of you guys enjoyed the Brooke, Peyton and Jake parts in the last chapter! They are soo much fun to write for. haha. There will be some more of them in this chapter! Naley too don't worry. Not much Lucas at all really, I'm saving him for good scenes. haha. Oh! And this is a much longer chapter then normal! So yes, I'm going to stop rambling and let you guys read! Hope you enjoy! **

**Surrender**

**Chapter 5**

"Nathan." Jake stated as he sat in a booth at Karen's Café, the café owned by Nathan and Lucas' Aunt Karen, with Brooke and Peyton the next day.

"And Haley." Peyton finished, shaking her head in disbelief.

"I can not believe this." Brooke responded from her seat across from the couple. "How? Why? I don't even know what to say." Brooke stuttered crossing her arms on the table in front of her and stuffing her head in them.

Jake chuckled. "Okay, don't you think we're making a little bit too much of a big deal out of this?" He looked to both girls and noted the faces they gave him that gave him the answer that he was wrong. So, putting his hand in mock surrender he replied, "So it is a big deal got it. Now, what are we going to do about it?"

"Question," Peyton began, gaining her best friend and boyfriend's attention. "Do you think that we were just too oblivious to actually see what's going on? Like maybe all the signs were right in front of us the whole time." She shrugged looking at both of them.

"What? P. Sawyer, you've seen them. They're like cat and mouse, they do not get along!" Brooke replied.

"Well, obviously they get along a little bit." Jake muttered from his place at the booth, receiving a smack from both Brooke and Peyton. "What? From my observations yesterday, they are not the annoying bickering friends we know. They had their tongues down each other's throats, wandering hands…" Jake accused moving his hands in observation, while freshman girls walked by and laughed.

"You're going out with this." Brooke stated to her friend, pointing to Jake and nodding her head with a clenched jaw.

Peyton rolled her eyes and sighed. "I know. But seriously, my point is that maybe we should have been able to notice something going on between. Like, Haley never answering our calls at some points of the day, and Nathan doing the exact same thing. It was all so obvious but yet we never noticed. Jake, you're his best friend. Did you notice anything different about him since Haley got here?"

"Um, I don't know. Maybe?" Jake answered as Peyton groaned. "What? I'm sorry we don't pay attention to stuff like that."

"P. Sawyer. You're right." Brooke stated, making herself known to the conversation again. "It was all so apparent. Of course, we realized that there was something going on with Haley, but we never looked at it closely enough to notice a change in Nathan's behavior."

"Okay this is great that we figured out how we screwed up by not noticing what was going on, but hmm, maybe we'd like to go back to my question." Jake acknowledged sarcastically.

"Okay, what was your question Jakey?" Brooke replied sweetly, knowing he hated that nickname.

Jake sighed. Brooke knew he hated when people called him that and she didn't for the most part, she only chose to do so when she was a.) annoyed with him or b.) wanted to be annoying herself.

"Well, Brookie," He began smiling at her sweetly.

He and Brooke actually always had a brother/sister type of relationship, as did Nathan and Brooke. The three had pretty much been inseparable since third grade when Nathan and Jake helped her out on the playground when a bully had thrown sand on her dress and then proceeded to then push her in the sand. Jake had helped her up while Nathan threatened the kid. The trio from then on made an unstoppable team, only recruiting few others throughout the years. Peyton had joined their close knit group in fifth grade when Brooke had insisted she needed a girl in the group and Lucas had later on joined them when he grew old enough to catch Brooke's eye and the respect from Jake and Nathan. Now, the only other person that had made their way into the group was Haley.

"I was thinking that we should probably figure out what we're going to do with this information we have seemed to encounter."

"Well," Peyton started. "I got nothing."

"Brooke?" Jake asked.

"Don't look at me." Brooke responded, obviously as clueless of what to do then any of them.

"Brooke." Jake whined. "You have to know what to do."

"Why do _I _have to figure out what to do, why can't you two idiots come up with something for a change?" Brooke replied, folding her arms over her chest stubbornly.

"B, you always have a plan." Peyton insisted.

"Plus," Jake chirped in leaning closer towards the table. "You're more in the middle of this then we are."

"Why is that?" Brooke questioned nervously, leaning in further with her arms still crossed.

"Brooke, you're the best friend _and _brother's girlfriend, and you withhold a lot of information. You have to figure out whether or not you're going to tell Luke."

"Shit!" Brooke cursed under her breath.

"Sorry, B. Davis." Peyton consoled.

"We're not going to say anything." Brooke stated to her two friends.

Peyton and Jake looked at each other in shock, and then turned back to their friend, waiting for an explanation.

"We need to figure out if whatever this thing between Nate and Haley is real, and if it is then we'll figure it out from there. Jake you take on Nathan, P. Sawyer and I will talk to Hales."

* * *

"Oh god, Hales!" Nathan groaned as he felt Haley's mouth move closer to south region, teasing him. 

Haley pulled away and looked up at him from her place on her floor, as he sat on the edge of her bed. "You want more?" Haley questioned seductively, standing up, putting her arm around to her back and unclasping her bra, setting it on the floor.

Nathan gulped from his seat on her bed, nodding his head, wanting nothing but to take her round breasts in his mouth and give her all the pleasure she wanted.

"Do you want me?" Haley asked, moving her hands down her stomach, until they reached her thong. Seeing him nod, she pulled them down, lifting one foot at a time, then finally pushing them to the side. "Then come and have me." Haley stated, almost unable to finish her statement as Nathan pushed her up against the wall of her room, ravishing her body with kisses.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist, as he continued his assault on her neck. Haley could feel his hard against her leg and knew he needed her soon, almost as much as she needed him.

"I need you, Haley." Nathan mumbled against her skin, as if reading her thoughts.

Haley grabbed his face with her hands and gave him a strong, forceful kiss. Their tongues battled and when she felt he got her point, she pulled away. He set her down and let her take his hand. She walked them to the door, and as they got outside her parents bedroom, she pulled the doors open, then closed them behind.

She walked them over to the bathroom attached to the bedroom, and when they got in the tiled room, she pulled Nathan in for another long kiss. He cupped her ass with his hands and pulled her up to the counter. He breathlessly pulled away from her. "Are you sure?"

Haley nodded, jumping down and walking to the built-in Jacuzzi. Turning it on, she turned back to Nathan, with her hands on her hips. "It's not like they ever use it." She then got in and rested up against one of the walls. "What? Don't you want me?" She questioned, raising an eyebrow suggestively at Nathan when she saw he didn't immediately follow.

He was surprised himself that he hadn't instantly moved to get in with the girl, who obviously wanted her way with him. He sure as hell wanted her, who wouldn't? It had just hit him hard, though, when she said that her parents never used it. She sounded so annoyed almost hurt. Nathan knew that her parents were absentee parents, just like his and pretty much all of Tree Hill parents. But when she had said that, something inside him snapped and he felt upset for her and guilty for what he was thinking about her. He had never felt the need to be there for someone, especially for a girl.

"Nathan?" Haley called out to the boy in front of her, giggling. "Don't make me start without you."

"What? Oh yeah." He walked to the Jacuzzi and got in. Haley immediately attacked him with her lips.

"I've never done this before." Haley stated in between kisses, before she felt him slip himself inside of her. She's been with guys before but never anywhere besides on a bed. But with Nathan she felt she wanted to experience different things in sexuality, she felt he could take her to her point.

As he pounded inside of her, he pulled her face to him, needing to be closer to her. When he did so he muffled the screams the girl was calling out. "Neither have I." He mumbled against her lips, as he felt her tongue rub against is bottom lip, waiting for entrance. Deep down Nathan knew he wasn't talking about having sex in a Jacuzzi, he just hadn't figured it out yet.

* * *

"Okay girls! Five minute break!" Brooke shouted to her squad after school at practice that week. 

"Wow Brooke. You sure know how to work us hard." Haley commented to her friend and she and Peyton walked over to Brooke.

"It comes with the territory of being cheer captain." Brooke told her friend as she grabbed her water bottle, while Peyton and Haley followed grabbing their own, and walked to the stands to sit. "You know, New Girl, you better start taking notes, you know, for next year." She took a sip of her water and winked at her friend who sat a step lower then her.

"Brooke, are you serious?" Haley asked her shocked. She had no idea that Brooke was even considering giving her the position of cheer captain next year since Brooke would have to give up the position since she would be graduating this year.

"Well it's not for sure, but I can definitely tell you it's a possibility. Plus, who else would I pick, Rach-ho?" Brooke snickered sarcastically.

Haley laughed along with Peyton and Brooke. Rachel was this red-head junior cheerleading slut. She basically slept with every guy in town, minus the chosen few. But she only really had her eyes on one guy in particular that she could not seem to land, Nathan Scott. Haley had noticed that right off the bat when she got to the school. Rachel had also made it her duty to make fun of, terrorize and just plain upset Haley, which didn't go unnoticed by any of Haley's friends, they all hated her anyway but hurting Haley sent them over the edge. Haley didn't understand why Rachel hated her so much, though. She had never done anything to her, unless she was mad that Haley hung around Nathan, but it wasn't as if Rachel knew they were sleeping together.

"Okay, sluts! Let's go!" Haley turned her head to see Rachel standing on the court, yelling at the rest of the girls. _Who the hell does this girl think she is?_

Haley walked down to the floor and stood in front of Rachel with her hands on her hips, Peyton and Brooke close behind her. "Last time I checked, _Rach_, this was _Brooke's _squad."

Rachel took a step closer to Haley, her hands finding a place on her own hips. "You do not want to get on my bad side, _Hales._" Rachel seethed at the petite girl in front of her. She was a good few inches taller then Haley, that was her only advantage.

"Oh really why is that?" Haley asked unfazed. There was no way this girl had anything on her.

"Because some things you might want to keep quiet might all of a sudden leak out." Rachel whispered threateningly to Haley, shrugging. "Just saying."

"Okay, girls!" Brooke yelled out, breaking the two apart. "Let's just get started."

Rachel smirked before turning around and walking to the other girls. Haley let out an aggravated groan as Peyton and Brooke came up beside her. "What was that about, Hales?" Peyton questioned the girl as the trio walked over to the squad.

"Yeah, I mean I love you for sticking up for me, but Haley that was intense." Brooke told her, curious as to why Rachel got such a thrill getting Haley upset.

"Nothing, we just can't stand each other." Haley shrugged as she walked faster, leaving Brooke and Peyton behind her.

"You think Rachel knows about Nathan and Haley?" Brooke asked her friend as they watched Rachel glaring at Haley.

"That would explain a lot, huh? But let's not worry about that right now and just get practice started back up, _Captain_." Peyton responded, smirking at her best friend before joining the rest of the squad.

"You bet your ass I'm the captain." Brooke replied to herself as she made her way over to the girls.

A few minutes later into practice, Haley listened as Brooke gave everyone individual things to work on. But as she tried to keep her attention on her own practice, she couldn't help as her eyes wandered over to the boys practice. She hadn't noticed that they had gone from sprints to a scrimmage, but as she looked on she kept her attention on one boy in particular. _Damn Whitey and letting them play shirts vs. skins. _That boy being Nathan, and Nathan being on the skins team didn't help matters. She knew that after practice, they would need a session, bad.

* * *

"See ya later, man." Nathan waved to one of his teammates as he walked to his car after practice. 

Taking his keys out of his bag, he unlocked his door and got inside and without looking he threw the bag into the back of his SUV. He went to put the key into the ignition when he heard someone groan from the back seat.

Nathan's eyebrows raised in confusion. Turning around he couldn't suppress the laugh that grew in his throat at the sight. Haley, lying in between the middle and front seats, scrunched up, with his gym bag thrown on her.

"Haley?" He asked her, continuing to laugh.

She smiled and waved at him shyly. "Hey."

Nathan chuckled and held out his hand to help her up. "What are you doing?" He asked her.

"I wanted to surprise you." Haley replied innocently, shrugging.

"By hiding in my backseat and jumping out while I'm driving?" Nathan asked, jokingly. Then he mock gasped. "Is this your way of trying to kill me?"

Haley playfully smacked his arm. "Ow! Hales, now abuse?" He questioned.

Haley looked at him shocked, and then held up her hand to slap him again, but found her hand getting caught by Nathan's. He pulled her close to him, and brought her lips to his. The kiss started out slowly but grew more intense as their tongues battled it out.

"So, I saw the fight between you and Rachel today." Nathan mumbled between kisses.

"Mmhm." Haley replied.

"What was that about?" Nathan questioned his lips never leaving hers.

Pulling away, she smirked. "She's just jealous."

Nathan chuckled, pulling her in between the seats and onto his lap in the front seat as she giggled. "And why is that?" He questioned.

"It might be because I'm the one making out with Nathan Scott in his car." She stated pulling her to him by his collar.

"Lucky girl." Nathan muttered, pulling away from her.

Haley laughed as she slid off of his lap and onto the passenger seat. "So, my house or yours?" Nathan asked as he started the car and pulled out of the school parking lot.

"Mine." Haley stated. "We got the whole house to ourselves like normal. No Lucas, no parents. "

Nathan nodded as he looked at Haley. But she was looking out the window. "You miss them don't you?" Nathan questioned her softly.

Haley looked at him and nodded sadly. "Yeah. But it's nothing new. I mean, once I grew old enough to watch myself, they seemed to disappear."

"I know what you mean. That's what a lot of parents around here are like. I mean, I was practically raised by my dad, my mom was always on business trips, but he isn't really the best role model. And now, we have our Uncle Keith and Aunt Karen, but our dad only comes around when its basketball related."

"That's got to suck." Haley replied, putting her hand comfortingly on his. "He puts a lot of pressure on you guys doesn't he?"

Nathan looked at her hand on his, as they stopped at a red light, then back at her. "Yeah he does." He gave her a reassuring smile before he began to drive again.

He felt his walls go down slightly. He felt her seeping her way into his heart, and for Nathan Scott, that scared him shitless.

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Let me know by reviewing!!! Thanks everyone! **

**xoxo, **

**Cheerytutorgirl23**


End file.
